Crappy Story With a Stupid Plot Line
by Prepare Yo Diddly Hole
Summary: Karkat is being abused. Some think it's self inflicted, others think it's his father's doing, but who is it really? Mentioned GamKar, which I do not ship, but it will be eventual DaveKat because DaveKat is OTP. WARNING: Shitty story is shit.
1. Prologue

Karkat Vantas walked into the hallway, hood pulled tightly over his head to semi-cover the cuts and carvings on his face.

He had been beaten the previous day by his boyfriend, Gamzee Makara. He had been receiving these beatings and so forth for a while now - a month? - because Gamzee refused to continue taking his pills.

Gamzee had a bad case of schizophrenia, making him flip his shit easily, and some mostly penned-up anger issues, of which he let out on Karkat.  
>Karkat kept his mouth shut about Gamzee, letting others believe it was either his dad or self-inflicted.<br>His forehead was covered in band-aids to cover the place where Gamzee had carved in his name, taking possession of Karkat.

He wanted to break down, he wanted to cry, but he just kept himself together, just as he had promised himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot, I decided to rewrite this: I wasn't very happy where it turned out last time, plus I had a <em>major<em> writer's block trying to continue the first version. This time it's a bit more _deep_, I guess you could say; I don't know. This will be on the same schedule as last time: Updates on Mondays and Fridays. I believe that is all. Goodbye for now.  
><strong>

**~Prepare Yo Diddly Hole~**


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat had to cover his face with band-aids and wrappings to cover the fact that Gamzee had_ carved his name into Karkat's skin._  
>Karkat could hear whispers around him. He could hear the voices of his 'friends', all of the saying something about how "he's distant" and "we should leave Karkat alone".<br>Karkat never wanted to hear these things, seeing as they were the only thing that kept him really going. He walked to his locker and grabbed his books, a searing pain forming in his arm from the weight. He cringed a bit, but kept walking: He didn't want anyone to see him at his weakest and note it.

Once he got to his first class, - English - he didn't listen to a word the teacher, Ms. Serket, was saying, but was instead concentrating on not whining about the pain, which stung badly.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was going to be way longer, but I wasn't able to write over the weekend. It's also short because I said I would put it up on Mondays and Fridays, so I stayed true to my schedule. But anyway, that is all. I shall make chapter three way longer, though!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

Dave Strider sat next to his cousin, Rose Lalonde, poking a chicken nugget with his fork. They sat in awkward silence normally, that is, until Rose spoke up about something.  
>"Do you know Karkat Vantas?" She asked out of the blue.<p>

Well, Dave knew who he was, but did not know _him._ All Dave knew about Karkat was that he was the kid who had major anger issues and came to school everyday beaten up. "I know _of_ him," Dave said, popping a chicken nugget into his mouth.  
>Rose rolled her eyes at him trying to catch his food from the air, but continued with the topic she decided to bring up. "Really? Huh, I thought you'd be friends. Anyway, I think there's something going on with him," she stated casually in her monotone voice.<br>Dave's thoughts lingered on the word 'friends'. The only friends Dave had other than Rose was John and Jade, but John is often hanging out with Vriska, and Jade was either sneaking puppies into the school or acting like a child with Feferi. Also, Rose was hardly around, instead probably making out with her girlfriend, Kanaya. "Dave?" Rose waved her hand in front of Dave's face, seeing as he was lost in thought. Dave picked up his cookie and looked at Rose. "I don't see what this concerns me," he stated plainly.  
>Rose scoffed as if it were obvious. "I want you to befriend him and find out why he's always so injured."<br>"Wait, let me get this straight: You want me to become friends with someone I've never spoke to, but not actually be his friend?"  
>"Boy, do you catch on slowly,"<br>"Hell no, I'm not doing it."  
>"Dave, I will hunt you down to the deepest forest of Africa and jinx you." She said, and Dave was frightened by how serious she sounded.<br>"Okay, okay! But what am I getting out of it?" He asked, not really even caring anymore. He couldn't say no to Rose, no one could: She was convincing.  
>"A friend," she picked at her nails. "I know how much you want one that'll actually talk to you."<br>Dave just looked at her for a while; it felt like she was able to read minds so often, Dave tried not to think at all anymore. "Fine, whatever," he said, actually taking note that he _was_ desperate for a friend, even if he was forced to be the person's friend, either way he would love a friend.

**A/N: I think this chapter turned out ****_okay. _****On Monday, the update will be really short because I'm not going to be able to write through the weekend. Thank you for reading, anyway. Um... Could you maybe review? I'd love to know what you guys think of the pIECE OF SHIT. Alright? Okay. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after that Dave started on his mission from Rose. _Befriend the outcast, make Rose proud. _He thought.  
>It wasn't hard for Dave to find Karkat: He was in almost all his classes. He intended to confront him after History, but he seemed to miss the head of white hair in the hall. When he saw the kid in class, he had a head bandage that covered most of his face, and that was all that Dave could remember for the time being.<br>He searched through the halls, not finding the short albino kid. He walked into the bathrooms, through the halls (again), in most classrooms, and outside, but did not find Karkat.  
>Eventually, he gave up and went to the roof of the building, the place he visited most, planning to sit there and look at the sky, as he always did. He pushed open the door, puffing up his cheeks at the slightly cold air. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his red sweatshirt. He sat down next to the door, watching the cloudless sky. He sighed as he let out his breath and grazed his fingers on the cement floor of the roof.<br>It wasn't until then that he heard the sobs of the other person on the roof, who was probably on the other side of the wall. Dave sucked back his breath, got up, and walked around the reach-around wall section of the roof.  
>There sat Karkat in fetal position, whimpering and sobbing, head tucked tightly in his knees, not even noticing Dave. "Um. . . Are you okay?" Dave asked, not sure what to do in a situation like this.<br>Karkat flinched when he heard noise, making a squeaking noise in his throat as he started backing away, not even bothering to look and see who had disturbed his long awaited crying session. Dave stepped forward, losing all thoughts about his quest from Rose. "I'm not going to hurt you," he stated, looking at the shivering boy in front of him. Karkat made a choked noise and tried to cover the area where his head bandage used to be, which he had taken off not too long ago. "Go away," he said in a coarse voice that let Dave know that he was really in no mood for company. Well, neither was Dave, but the first thing that came to his mind was how beaten up and scared Karkat really looked.  
>Dave sat next to Karkat, putting an arm around him and pulling him close. Sure, Dave didn't know this kid, but he knew what needed to be done when someone was this shaken up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaaand that's all I'm gonna write. I'll continue this scene next chapter, I swear. I'm not going to have this on schedule anymore because I suck at remembering dates, and because this way you guys'll get longer chapters. So long, and good night.  
><strong>

**~Prepare Yo Diddly Hole~**


	5. Please Read This Update

**AN: Okay, so I'm discontinuing this story ****_on this site. _****It will instead be on AO3, under the same name. So long, and goodnight.**

**~Prepare Yo Diddly Hole~**


End file.
